The invention relates generally to structural components for network-like structures, e.g., lattices and trusses.
More particularly, the invention relates to an assembly of prefabricated structural components for network-like structures.
A specific aspect of the invention relates to an assembly of prefabricated structural components for lattices or trusses constructed from rod-like elements which are joined to one another by joining elements. The joining elements have anchoring openings shaped like T-grooves and adapted to receive connecting elements in the form of T-bolts. The T-bolts, which serve to connect the rod-like elements to the joining elements, are free of external threads and the shank of each T-bolt is provided with a transverse conical recess. The recesses are designed to receive screws having conical ends and such screws function to releasably clamp the T-bolts and rod-like elements to the joining elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,841 teaches an assembly of prefabricated components where the joining elements are in the form of hollow spheres having essentially rectangular anchoring openings in the peripheral walls thereof. T-bolts can be inserted in the anchoring openings and are capable of fastening rod-like elements by means of threaded clamping devices. In this assembly, the limited number of slotted openings at the surfaces of the spheres restricts the ways in which the rod-like elements can be mounted. Moreover, the hollow spheres, as well as the T-bolts with their threaded clamping devices and mating nuts on the rod-like elements, are expensive to produce.
A structural assembly for mobile or temporary structures is known from the West German Offenlegungsschrift no. 3 035 698 and likewise includes rod-like and joining elements. The ends of the rod-like elements have balls constituting part of respective pivot joints and the balls are provided with flats and are designed to be arrested in complementary bearing grooves of bearing discs. Carriage bolts connect different ones of the bearing discs to one another. Rod-like elements can be coupled to the heads of the carriage bolts but it is not possible to connect rod-like elements having ball ends to the shanks of the bolts. Aside from the high cost of manufacturing the ball ends and their clamping devices, unfavorable contact pressure characteristics exist during the transfer of forces between the ball ends and the bearing grooves. Accordingly, the connecting system differs as considered along the x-axis, y-axis and z-axis of a Cartesian coordinate system. Furthermore, a complicated restraining mechanism is required for the flattened ball ends in order to prevent rotation of the same during clamping.
The Swiss patent no. 645 957 discloses an assembly of prefabricated components for lattices and trusses constructed from rod-like elements and joining elements. The joining elements are provided with anchoring openings shaped like T-grooves and engaging T-bolts which are free of external threads. The shank of each T-bolt has a conical recess extending transversely of the longitudinal axis of the bolt and a screw with a conical tip is received in each recess and is movable transversely of the respective longitudinal bolt axis. The T-bolts function to connect the rod-like elements to the joining elements. Rotation of the screws causes the T-bolts and the associated rod-like elements to be clamped to or released from the joining elements. This simple coupling or connecting system which reliably prevents rotation of the T-bolts permits the construction of lattices and trusses in which the rod-like elements extend along the x-axis, y-axis and z-axis of a Cartesian coordinate system. However, this known system cannot be employed for spherical or arcuate lattices and trusses.